Mammoth Mogul (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave)
|-|Mammoth Mongul= |-|Ixis Mongul= |-|Master Mongul= Character Synopsis Mammoth Mogul is a character that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. He is a major antagonist of the comics, and is to Miles "Tails" Prower what Dr. Eggman is to Sonic. Mogul was originally a woolly mammoth in the early history of Mobius-some 8,000 years ago due to his association with fellow prehistoric Mobian Mobie-born some time after the Ancient Walkers and always dreaming of gaining more from life. One day, a Chaos Emerald fell from the sky and became embedded in his chest, granting him enormous power. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C | 2-A Verse: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comics) Name: Mammoth Mogul, formerly known as Ixis Mogul Gender: Male Age: Over 10,000 years Classification: Mobian Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Teleportation, Absorption, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Forcefield, Energy Projection, Immortality (Type 1), Memory Manipulation, Telepathy, Duplication, Levitation, Size Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Water, Air and Earth), Mind Control, Can use the Chaos Force which grants him Chaos Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Space Manipulation and Time Stop (Via Chaos Control), Aura, Barrier Creation, Portal Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Immobilization Inducement, Dimensional Travel and BFR, Genius Intelligence, Regeneration (Low-Godly; his life essence was sealed inside the Master Emerald and could restore his body from it after he was freed by the Master Emerald detonating), Corruption (Type 3; exerted his will to corrupt the Sword of Acorns and Crown of Acorns, which are made from pure Source Of All substance), All the abilities of the Sword of Acorns when wielding it, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Life Force Absorption (Egg Grape chambers drain your life force, infuse you with toxins, deletes your “biofield”, and erase your very mind and soul. Even the briefest exposure can cause severe dips in mental capability and drove Naugus to insanity, and the power of a Chaos Emerald prevented Mammoth Mogul from suffering any repercussions within them), and Madness Manipulation (The power of a Chaos Emerald restored Naugus' broken mind) | Same as before but on a vastly higher scale than before, True Flight, Reality Warping, Sealing, Spatial Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Forcefield Creation, Time Manipulation, History Manipulation, Transmutation, Aura, Invulnerability, Dimensonal BFR and Matter Manipulation, Law Manipulation (The Genesis Wave was going to bend the very rules and laws that govern reality, such as changing even the tiniest of details), Conceptual Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ (Stronger than Ixis Nagus, who is stated to have created the Zone of Silence which contains numerous planets and stars along with nebulae) | Multiverse Level+ '(Stated by Zonic to be a threat to the entire multiverse,having destroyed millions of "multi-verse" zones casually, across an infinite number of universes. Made up of most of the power contained in The Master Emerald, an artifact capable of destroying infinite realities and creating a new multiverse after that. Was able to wound the Ancient Walkers after drawing Enerjak power) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Should be no slower than Ixis Nagus, who consistently contends with Sonic) | '''Immeasurable '(Ascended to The Chaos Force, Which exists as a higher plane of existence beyond a realm outside of Time and Space). 'Omnipresent '''across The Chaos Force 'Lifting Ability: Class G '| '''Immeasurable ' '''Striking Ability: Universal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Universe Level+ | Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Extremely High | Limitless Range: Extended melee range normally. Thousands of kilometers with attacks and abiliites | Multiversal+ Intelligence: Extremely High Weaknesses: None notable Combat Record: It took Super Sonic, Hyper Knuckles and Turbo Tails to defeat him. Later Titan Tails at full power was able to truly defeat him. Versions: Base | Master Mogul Other Attributes List of Equipment: His staff, Chaos Power, Sword of Acorns Extra Info: There are two schools of interpretation about Master Mogul. He was only explicitly shown destroying single universal spacetime continuums, one at a time, but on the other hand the versions of Tails from different timelines were apparently stated to come from different "multi-verses". It is extremely unclear whether "multi-verse" zones are to be interpreted as "zones within a multiverse" or as entire multiverses. However, when Mogul was defeated by Tails, only a single multiverse was mentioned, here by using the proper spelling of the word. Since most of the other high-level characters are scaled from him, this places them at unknown ratings as well. In addition, for the moment these pages only cover the pre-reboot Archie Comics continuity. In the post-reboot continuity, the characters will eventually forget everything that happened before until nothing remains. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Archie Comics Category:Comics Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Psychics Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Weapons Master Category:Memory Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Energy Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Absorbers Category:Aura Users Category:Portal Users Category:Space Benders Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Mind Controllers Category:Illusionist Category:Telepaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:History Benders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sealers Category:Abstract Beings Category:Law Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Regenerators Category:Geniuses Category:Corruption Users Category:Tier 2